un bal
by rukiaron
Summary: inoue apprends a rukia qu'un bal est organisé.
1. Chapter 1

Un bal

- kuchiki-san ! appela en hurlant inoue

- Ohayo Inoue-san, dit Rukia avec son habituelle faux sourire

- Kuchiki-san, tu as vu l'affiche ? il y a un bal, dit émerveillée la rousse, il faut absolument nous trouvez des robes, je te vois déjà …..

Pendant que la rousse partait dans son délire, Rukia se stoppa mentalement, il était hors de question qu'elle aille à une fête dans ce genre, elle ne se sentirais pas a l'aise mais il lui faudrait une autre excuse auprès d'inoue sinon celle-ci ne la lâcherait pas.

- il faut vraiment nous trouvez des robes comme ca car on va devoir élire une reine et un roi.

Un roi et une reine, n'est ce pas au moyen age que ces choses se pratiquaient. Elle trouvait que ces humains avaient quand même de drôle de traditions.

- ho je suis tellement désoler Inoue-san mais je ne pourrait pas venir car je dois retourner dans mon monde pour voir mon frère

- ne trouve pas de prétexte kuchiki-san je sais pourquoi tu ne veut y aller et je comprends

- ha merci tu sais c'est difficile pour moi ce genre de fête

- oui mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais te trouver un cavalier, la coupa t elle en commençant a partir, ca ne doit pas être difficile tu es tellement géniale.

- Ha merci !!! mais ce n'est à cause d'un cavalier. Mais la rousse ne semblait pas entendre ou ne voulait pas.

Bien qu'elle appréciait le compliment, Inoue n'avait pas comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller. De plus la rousse semblait déterminer à lui trouver quelqu'un, et un boulet qu'elle devrait supporter pour la soirée. Il fallait qu'elle reste zen.

Une semaine avait passer et la brune passait son temps a envoyer ballader les garçons qui envisageait de l'inviter peut être qu'inoue déciderait de laisser tomber, se disait elle. D'ailleurs en ce moment même elle repoussait un des garçon envoyer par son amie, sous le regard amusé d'ichigo et celui désespéré d'inoue.

- Rukia repousse tout les garçon que je lui ai envoyer, je suis nulle je n'arrive même pas a trouver un garçon pour elle.

- Mais non c'est juste qu'elle ne les connait pas

- Né kurosaki-san

- Hum

- Toi tu la connaît bien tu pourrait y aller avec elle

- Je ne compte pas venir à la fête.

- Kurosaki c'est donc la fête que tu renies, pas la fille, dit ichida

- Mais vous êtes malade Rukia et moi ne sommes que des amis

- On parle de moi, dit la brune

- C'est merveilleux kuchiki-san, kurosaki-kun veut bien t'inviter au bal

- QUOI ??? firent ils en cœur.

- Vous serez tellement mignon ensemble je vous vois déjà arrivé.

- hé je vous ai dis que je n'irais pas a cette fête stupide, on m'a embarquer la dedans sans me demander mon avis

- bienvenue au club, dit doucement Rukia.

- Vous ne voudriez quand même pas décevoir Inoue-san en vous abstenant de venir à cette soirée

- Apparemment on n'a pas le choix

- C'est super kuchiki-san je t'ai enfin trouver quelqu'un.

Fin du premier chapitre.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est ma première fic de bleach.

Bisous, Rukia-san.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Le week-end avant celui du bal, inoue emmena notre shinigami préférée dans plusieurs boutiques pour faire des essayages de robes. La rousse, elle trouva son bonheur assez rapidement mais ne trouvait pas la robe « parfaite », disait elle, pour Rukia.

Il fallait dire que celle-ci non plus n'y mettait pas du sien, elle regardait d'un air blaser toutes les robes potentielles qu'inoue lui présentaient, et après 500 essayages elle pouvait dire qu'elle détestait « faire les boutiques ». Elles passèrent devant une énième boutique, la rousse fit comme un blocage.

- Inoue-san ? tu sais ce n'est pas grave si on ne me trouve rien, on ferait mieux de rentrer.

- Celle la

- Pardon ?

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tu vas essayer celle là

La brune se fit entraîner pas une rousse hystérique qui demandait déjà à la vendeuse si la robe en vitrine était disponible après un hochement de tête positif de l'employée, Rukia dû essayer la robe. Cette dernière dû bien s'avouer que la robe que lui avait cette fois ci désignée son amie était vraiment très belle. Une robe blanche qui s'arrêtait au genou, la taille était soutenu par un ruban doré attaché sur le coté, le bas en triangle laissant apparaître le jupon de la même forme. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette robe l'attirait, c'était décidé elle porterait celle-ci. Quand inoue la vit sortir de la cabine d'essayage, elle ne dit rien et resta la bouche ouverte. S'inquiétant de la réaction de son amie, la brune passa une main devant ses yeux et se dit que finalement cette robe ne lui allait peut être pas aussi bien qu'elle pensait.

- magnifique, tu me laisses sans voix tu es vraiment magnifique kuchiki-san

- ha… heu merci, dit elle en rougissant

- allez on va payer cette robe et on va chez moi pour essayer quel maquillage t'ira le mieux, je vois bien avec un style égyptien, peut être que si on te frisse les cheveux…

Ca y est elle repartait a nouveau dans son délire. Rukia n'était pas friante de se genre de changement physique mais elle voulait savoir à quoi elle pourrait ressembler une fois ca finit.

Elles allèrent donc chez Inoue, pour essayer avec leurs robes un maquillage adéquat, finalement la rousse avait eu raison avec un peu d'eyeliner plus prononcé sur la fin de l'œil, et avec du fard a paupière dorée, du crayon sous les yeux, un peu de rouge à lèvres dorés (Logique Mdr) et le tour était joué, c'est vrai que pour une fois elle devait bien se l'avouer elle était belle.

- je pense que pour la coiffure il faut mieux te laisser la tienne, elle est spéciale et elle te vas si bien, en tout la tu es parfaite c'est exactement l'effet que je voulais te donner.

- Merci beaucoup inoue toi aussi tu vas être superbe.

En effet la jeune fille avait opté pour une robe bleue en dos nu mettant en atout sa poitrine importante, elle s'arrêtait après les genoux, la jupe s'envolait facilement (style Marilyn Monro). Elle s'était mis un fard a paupières similaire à la couleur de robe, et un peu de brillant a lèvres transparents faisant ressortir ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Apres avoir une nouvelle fois remercier inoue, Rukia partit chez ichigo pour se coucher après cette journée épuisante. Vu l'heure elle devait bien se douter que le roux devait s'inquiéter. Elle rentra par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

- tu rentres tard, dit une voix dans son dos

- excuse moi papa, répondit elle ironiquement en se retournant

- haaaaa !! qu'est ce que tu t'es mis sur le visage ?

- _et merde_, jura t elle mentalement. C'est si affreux que ca pour que tu te mettes à hurler ?

- tu m'as fais peur avec cette tête, depuis quand ressens tu le besoin de te maquiller surtout de cette façon ?

- inoue a voulu essayer quelque chose sur moi

- ha oui, alors ces essayages ?

- épuisant et justement je comptais aller me coucher

- tu vas te laver d'abord, je veux pas avoir peur si tu te lèves cette nuit, dit il avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle lui balança un coussin à la tête avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain avec son pyjama.

Quand elle sortit, elle vit ichigo coucher, il ne l'avait même pas attendu pour éteindre la lumière, quel macho ce type. Alors pour s'amuser elle arriva sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au lit et :

- bouh

- idiote tu crois que je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver

- bonne nuit abruti

- pff idiote, bonne nuit.

Fin du 2eme chapitre

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ca fait plaisir, bien sur toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues. Bisous.

Rukia-san.


End file.
